Episode 2 Das Bündnis
by KayDee35
Summary: Episode 2 mit eingefügten Szenen


**2 Das Bündnis**

Drei Tage später kamen Buck und John in einem mexikanischen Dorf nahe der Grenze an.

„Señoras, wie heißt denn der Ort hier?" fragte Buck die Frauen am Brunnen.

„Nogales," antwortete die ältere der beiden.

„Und gibt es hier einen Saloon?"

„Die cantina ist gleich gegenüber."

Buck lüftete seinen Hut. „Vielen Dank für die Auskunft."

Er ritt mit John über die Dorfstraße und hielt vor einem Haus mit geöffneter Tür. „Das hier wird's schon sein", meinte sein Bruder.

Buck sah sich um. „Also weißt du, ein toller Saloon ist das hier nicht gerade."

„Immer noch besser als gar keiner."

„So gesehen, ist natürlich alles besser", lachte Buck, als sie ihre Pferde festbanden. „Mir klebt die Zunge am Gaumen."

„Na, dann laß uns doch reingehen", entgegnete sein Bruder trocken.

Buck trat ein und zog seinen Hut. „So, John, jetzt werden wir beide mal unheimlich einen zur Brust nehmen", freute er sich.

„Ja, das könnte dir so passen," nickte Big John.

Die Cannon-Brüder traten auf den Barkeeper zu, der auf einem Stuhl saß und schlief. So früh am Tag ließ sich für gewöhnlich keine Kundschaft blicken. Er hatte nur aus Gewohnheit geöffnet.

„He, amigo." Buck hatte ein Weilchen zu tun, bis der Mann aufwachte, aber endlich nahm er seine Gäste wahr.

„Oh, Señor, was darf ich Ihnen bringen?"

„Whisky", verlangte Buck gleich mehrmals.

„Mit Vergnügen, Señor", antwortete der Wirt schließlich. „Setzen sie sich doch."

„Das ist der Whisky?" fragte Buck zweifelnd, als der Wirt die Flasche brachte und ihnen einschenkte. „Ich bin vollkommen ausgetrocknet."

„Großen Durst?" fragte der Barkeeper lächelnd.

„Durst ist ja gar kein Ausdruck." Buck setzte sein Glas an - und spie den Inhalt über den Tisch. „Das soll Whisky sein?"

„Tequila, Señor", erwiderte der Wirt.

„Ich wollte aber Whisky", meinte Buck enttäuscht.

„Etwas anderes haben wir nicht. Nur Tequila."

„Nur Tequila? Na, Hauptsache, man wird nicht blind davon." Buck prostete seinem Bruder zu. „Ich riskier's mal."

„Wohl bekomm's", lächelte der Wirt.

„Also prost." John setzte sein Glas an, trank und verzog das Gesicht.

„He, Chico", hörten sie eine Stimme von der oberen Etage. Aus einem der Zimmer kam ein ziemlich abgerissener Kerl. Er sah aus wie ein Landstreicher. „He, Chico, bring mir 'ne neue Flasche Tequila", rief er in den Gastraum, trank sein Glas aus und blickte noch einmal hinunter. Es war ihm, als hätte er jemand bekanntes gesehen. Dem Gesicht nach zu urteilen mußte der andere ihn auch erkannt haben. Da lachte er John an. „Amigo. Der amigo, dem das fabelhafte Pferd gehört. He, seid so nett und wartet einen Augenblick auf mich. Ich komme gleich runter." Er stürzte in sein Zimmer zurück.

Buck lachte. „Big John, wer ist denn dein Freund?"

John sah seinen Bruder mißmutig an. „Er hat mein Pferd geklaut." Er kippte sein Glas Tequila in einem Zug hinunter und schenkte sich nach.

„Das ist Ihr Freund?" wollte der Wirt wissen.

„Ja", versicherte John mit steinerner Miene. „Ja, das könnte man fast sagen."

„Bitte, Señor, überreden Sie ihn, daß er von hier verschwindet. Die Rurales suchen nämlich nach ihm. Und wenn sie ihn bei mir finden, dann hängen sie ihn sofort auf." Der Wirt deutete mit einem Finger einen Strick um den Hals an.

Die Cannon-Brüder sahen den Barkeeper besorgt an.

„Wenn sie ihn aufhängen wollen", Buck wiederholte die Geste, „dann hat er wohl auch etwas angestellt."

„Er hatte einen kleinen Streit mit einem Rurales-Offizier. Und die Sache endete unglücklicherweise mit dem vorzeitigen Ableben dieses Offiziers. Überaus bedauerlich."

Buck und der Wirt lächelten sich an.

Der Landstreicher kam aus seinem Zimmer, noch damit beschäftigt, sein Hemd in die Hose zu stecken. „Ah, Señores, Sie haben auf mich gewartet. Das ist gut, das ist sehr gut. Dann kann ich Ihnen auch einen Drink spendieren", meinte er lächelnd und kam die Treppe herunter an ihren Tisch. „Das ist eine Überraschung, eine richtige Überraschung. Erzählen Sie. Was führt Sie hier nach Mexiko?"

„Wo ist mein Pferd, Señor?" wollte John wissen.

Der Mexikaner hatte sich noch nicht gesetzt. Er war sich wohl nicht sicher, ob die anderen beiden ihm wirklich friedlich gesinnt waren. „Amigo, das ist mir ehrlich gesagt etwas peinlich. Ich mußte es einem Freund überlassen", erwiderte er.

Als Buck lachte, setzte er sich schließlich und fuhr fort: „Richtiger gesagt, Verwandten. Er wollte es haben, und ich war leider zu schwach, es abzuschlagen. Chico", wandte er sich dann an den Wirt.

„Sí?"

„Bring meinen Freunden einen Drink, ja?"

„Sí, sí."

Buck schenkte eine Runde aus der Flasche, die noch auf dem Tisch stand, ein.

„Ach, vergessen Sie's doch einfach", meinte der Mexikaner zu Big John. „Sehen Sie, ich konnte Ihnen letztens das Leben retten. Ist das nicht ein bißchen mehr wert als ein Pferd?" Als John ein halbwegs zustimmendes Gesicht machte, lachte er. „Im übrigen war es sowieso ein Esel."

Buck lachte ebenfalls. „Das ist ein starker Typ."

Sie hoben die Gläser. „Salud."

Als es ans Bezahlen ging, kam eine neue Überraschung. Der sie eingeladen hatte, suchte seine Taschen vergeblich nach Geld ab. „Señor, würden Sie mir vielleicht einen Peso leihen?" fragte er John lächelnd. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich bin völlig abgebrannt."

John zog mit Gönnermiene einen Dollar aus der Tasche und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

„Gracias", bedankte sich der Landstreicher. „Noch eine Runde, Chico."

„Die Flasche steht noch da", sagte der Wirt.

„Na, dann bedienen wir uns doch mal." Buck schenkte nach.

„So ist es richtig. Sie haben mir noch immer nicht verraten, was Sie nach Mexiko geführt hat", sagte der abgerissene Kerl zu John.

Der Rancher sah ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemandem."

„Um ihn zu berauben", riet der Mexikaner.

„Ah, ah." Big John schüttelte den Kopf; sein Bruder lachte.

„Also um ihn zu töten."

John schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Buck konnte sich vor Lachen kaum halten.

„Irgend so etwas ist es doch, nicht wahr?"

John beschloß, die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Don Sebastian Montoya."

Die beiden Mexikaner wurden ernst. „Montoya", sagte der abgerissene Kerl langsam.

Buck tippte ihn an. „Amigo, wir wollen ja nur ein bißchen mit ihm reden."

„Ja, sicher", meinte der andere ungläubig und wandte sich wieder Big John zu. „Er ist ein mächtiger Mann in diesem Land, Señor. Worüber wollen Sie mit diesem Montoya reden?"

„Ich bin John Cannon", stellte der Rancher sich vor.

Die Antwort fiel nicht ganz so aus, wie er erwartet hatte. Der Mexikaner wollte sich ausschütten vor Lachen. „Sie? Sie sind also Cannon? Das ist ja nicht zu fassen. Das ist wirklich sehr komisch. Zu komisch ist das. Sie sind dieser … dieser Señor Cannon." Er konnte sich gar nicht beruhigen, und die anderen mußten ebenfalls lachen.

„Was ist denn daran so komisch?" fragte Buck glucksend.

„Einfach alles, Señor. Ich könnte mich totlachen." Der Mexikaner konnte vor Lachen nicht einmal trinken und stellte seinen Becher wieder ab.

„Wir finden das aber gar nicht so ulkig", meinte Buck immer noch grinsend.

„Oh ja, das werden Sie schon noch. Sie werden ja sehen."

John und Buck sahen sich verständnislos an. Auch der Wirt lachte nun, wenngleich etwas gezwungen, um die Aussage seines Landsmannes zu bekräftigen.

Der Landstreicher sah John verschmitzt an. „Soll ich Ihnen mal was sagen? Wissen Sie, daß Don Sebastian Montoya sehr - sehr - verärgert ist? Nein, besser gesagt, er ist wütend auf Sie."

„Wissen Sie, wo er wohnt?" fragte John mit steinerner Miene.

Das brachte den anderen nun erst recht zum Lachen. „Ob ich-?" Sein Kopf sank auf die Tischplatte.

„He, sowas ist ungesund." Buck kippte ihm seinen Becher Tequila in den Nacken, dann noch etwas aus der Flasche. „Zum Abkühlen", meinte er.

„Señor Cannon, dieser Witz ist viel zu gut. Daraus muß man was machen."

Buck sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Um den Witz zu verstehen", meinte der Mexikaner etwas ruhiger, „kommen Sie am besten heute nachmittag wieder. Und ich - ich, Manolito - werde Sie dann persönlich zu diesem Don Sebastian Montoya hinführen." Der abgerissene Kerl beugte sich über den Tisch und sah John ernst in die Augen. „Aber damit müssen Sie rechnen, das ist gewiß: er wird uns bestimmt alle erschießen lassen." Dann zeigte er mit dem Finger auf John und begann lauthals loszulachen, so als hätte er Cannon mit einem guten Scherz hereingelegt.

Buck und John lachten ebenfalls. Der Wirt sah die anderen etwas ratlos an und grinste gezwungen.

Manolito stand auf, um in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren. „Sie entschuldigen mich bitte. Ich habe noch was zu erledigen." Dann bekam er einen neuen Lachanfall. „Und ich habe ausgerechnet Ihnen das Pferd gestohlen."

„Das ist wirklich ein Witzbold", meinte Buck vergnügt zu seinem Bruder. Big John sah weit weniger vergnügt aus, da der Witz nunmal auf seine Kosten ging.

Auf dem Weg nach oben sah Manolito zur Tür. Er hatte aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung bemerkt. „Ach, sieh mal, was da kommt", meinte er gedehnt und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Was gibt's denn?" fragte John.

Manolito kam an ihren Tisch zurück. „Rurales, Polizei", erklärte er hastig. Er zog mit seinem Finger einen imaginären Strick um seinen Hals. „Wenn die mich hier finden, hängen die mich glatt auf. Hör mal, Chico, du hast mich hier nicht gesehen, verstanden?" Er rannte in sein Zimmer zurück.

„Sí, señor", bestätigte der Barkeeper und wollte sich hinter seiner Theke in relative Sicherheit bringen.

Buck hielt ihn fest. „Moment mal, amigo. Lauf doch nicht gleich weg. Also, wer oder was sind eigentlich Rurales?"

„Uniformierte Banditen", flüsterte der Wirt hinter vorgehaltener Hand, „nicht Polizisten." Er war schon wieder auf dem Sprung.

Buck griff schnell nach seinem Ärmel und zog ihn wieder zu ihrem Tisch heran. „Nun warte doch mal, amigo. Noch was anderes. Sag mir mal, was werden sie denn mit ihm machen, wenn sie ihn zu fassen kriegen?" Buck wollte sicher sein, daß man sie nicht wieder hereinlegte. Dieser Manolito war ihm zu sehr zum Scherzen aufgelegt.

„Die legen ihn um!" rief der Wirt und rannte hinter die Theke.

„Feine Methoden sind das." Buck sah seinen Bruder angewidert an und ging zur Tür.

„Warte mal", rief ihm John hinterher. „Ich denke, wir nehmen noch einen Drink."

Buck blieb kurz vor dem Eingang stehen und toastete seinem Bruder zu. „Prost." Er nahm einen Schluck, dann wandte er sich wieder der Tür zu, durch die die drei Rurales gerade eintraten. Einer von ihnen hielt die Waffe auf Buck gerichtet.

„Salud." Buck prostete den dreien zu und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

„Was macht denn ihr zwei Gringos hier bei uns?" wollte der Anführer wissen.

„Zum Beispiel trinken", erwiderte John abweisend. Er widmete sich mit Hingabe seinem Glas Tequila.

„Habt ihr hier geschäftlich zu tun?" ging das Verhör weiter.

John nickte knapp.

„Was für Geschäfte?"

„Meine eigenen." John blickte noch immer nicht auf.

Der Anführer der Rurales sah sich unsicher nach seinen Männern um, dann ließ er es gut sein und ging zur Bar. Seine Reitpeitsche klatschte schwungvoll auf den Tresen. „Tequila!" befahl er.

„Sí, señor." Der Wirt stellte ihm das geputzte Glas hin und schenkte ein.

Buck sah seinen Bruder an. John bedeutete ihm, sich ruhig zu verhalten.

Der Anführer nahm einen Schluck, dann wandte er sich an den Wirt. „Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, daß du hier einen Dieb und Mörder versteckst. Manolito." Er klopfte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf die Bar. „Hier in diesem Haus."

Als der Wirt nicht antwortete, packte ihn der Anführer am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich heran. „Habe ich damit recht?"

„Señor, ich- ich habe-" stotterte der Wirt. Er sah hilfesuchend zu seinen Gästen, bevor er verstummte.

„Kennst du auch die Strafe, die auf das Verbergen eines Verbrechers vor den Rurales steht?" fragte der Anführer streng.

„Er verbirgt ihn ja gar nicht", mischte sich Big John ein.

Der Anführer ließ von dem Wirt ab und setzte sich mit seinem Glas zu ihm. „Du kennst diesen Mann?"

„Ja", bestätigte John kurz und trank ruhig weiter.

Das Gesicht des anderen zuckte. „Du weißt, wo er sich versteckt hat?" fragte er schadenfroh.

„Ja."

Buck blickte seinen Bruder sprachlos an. John deutete mit seinem Glas lässig zu den Zimmern hinauf. „Da oben in einem der Räume."

„Manuel, holt ihn mir da runter", befahl der Anführer.

Buck sah besorgt zu den Zimmern, dann blickte er seinen Bruder fragend an.

Manolito trat auf den Gang. „Ein feiner Freund. Danke", grüßte er mit seinem Strohhut in den Gastraum hinunter. „Wissen Sie denn nicht, was die jetzt mit mir machen?"

Big John grinste leicht. „Ja. Die erschießen dich."

Manolito ließ sich widerstandslos von den Rurales hinunterführen. Gegen zwei gezogene Revolver kam er nicht an.

„Gracias", lächelte der Anführer John zu. Big John hob sein Glas zum Toast.

Buck traute seinen Augen und Ohren nicht. Er konnte nicht glauben, daß sein Bruder einen Mann wegen eines gestohlenen Pferdes an Banditen auslieferte. Trotzdem verhielt er sich noch immer abwartend. Er hoffte, daß sich eine Möglichkeit bot, Manolito zu befreien. Er beobachtete, wie der Landstreicher von den Rurales recht unsanft zur Tür geschoben wurde.

„Señor." Big John war aufgestanden und auf den Anführer der Rurales zugetreten. „Es ist doch ziemlich heiß heute. Wollen wir nicht einen miteinander trinken?"

Big John sah seinen Bruder fest an. Buck schloß vor Erleichterung kurz die Augen.

Der Anführer zögerte einen Augenblick, dann nahm er seinen Gefangen beim Arm und setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl. „Warum denn nicht?" fragte er gutgelaunt. Er hatte noch nie abgelehnt, wenn einer einen ausgab. Diese Gringos hatten also doch Respekt vor ihm und wollten sich mit ihm gutstellen. Das war ja mal eine nette Abwechslung. Sonst bekam er immer nur Gehässigkeiten zu hören. „Gracias, Señor", bedankte er sich erneut bei John und stellte sich mit ihm an die Bar.

„Und so was nennt sich nun Freund", ließ sich Manolito enttäuscht vernehmen. Er hatte die anderen beiden Rurales am Hals und konnte nicht fliehen.

Buck gab einem der Männer sein Glas. „Hier, Señor. Das ist Tequila. Das Zeug schmeckt wirklich fabelhaft."

Der Mann setzte sich mit ihm an den nächsten Tisch. Damit waren die Rurales aufgeteilt, so daß nun jeder von ihnen nur noch mit einem Gegner zu tun hatte.

Der Anführer nickte in Manolitos Richtung. „Sagen Sie mal, Señor, woher kennen Sie diesen Burschen?" wandte er sich an Big John.

„Er hat mein Pferd gestohlen", erwiderte der Rancher wahrheitsgemäß.

Der andere lachte ungläubig auf. „Er hat Ihr Pferd gestohlen?"

John nickte grimmig und versetzte dem Anführer einen Kinnhaken. Buck und Manolito taten umgehend das gleiche mit ihrem jeweiligen Gegner.

Als die Rurales erledigt waren, lachten Buck und Manolito vor Erleichterung. Big John kam zu ihnen. Auch er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Manolito hatte sich auf einen Stuhl fallen lassen und sah John an. Der plötzlich gar nicht mehr so freundliche Gesichtsausdruck des Ranchers ließ ihn ernst werden. Er stand auf.

Big John betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick mit steinerner Miene. „Jetzt sind wir quitt", meinte er dann mit einem immer breiteren Grinsen. „Bis auf das Pferd natürlich."

Manolito lachte erleichtert auf. Gemeinsam mit den Cannon-Brüdern verließ er die Bar.

„Auf bald, Chico", rief Buck dem Barkeeper zu, der daraufhin vorsichtig unter seiner Theke hervorkam. Buck warf ihm einen Dollar zu, was dem anderen ein zaghaftes Lächeln entlockte.

„Gracias, señor." Der Wirt blickte andächtig auf die schlafenden Rurales hinunter. Da war er ja noch einmal glücklich aus der Sache herausgekommen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit kamen die uniformierten Banditen wieder zu sich und rappelten sich schließlich auf. Der Anführer stützte sich schwankend auf seine Peitsche. „Du hast nichts gesehen. Es war niemand hier", zischte er den Wirt an. „Weder Manolito noch die beiden Gringos. Wir haben dich lediglich befragt, die Räume durchsucht und sind wieder abgezogen. Hast du verstanden?"

„Sí, sí, señor", versicherte Chico eilig und wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu nicken.

„Vergiß das nicht, sonst kommen wir wieder", drohte der Anführer nochmals und wankte mit seinen beiden Untergebenen davon.

Manolito hielt sein Wort. Er führte sie zu Don Sebastian. An der Grenze zu dem Besitz, der durch ein steinernes Tor mit Löwen auf den Pfeilern gekrönt war, drehte er sich zu seinen beiden Begleitern um. „Das hier ist es, Señores. Das hier ist die Löwengrube des Alten. Hoffentlich haben wir das Glück, genauso wie Daniel wieder herauszukommen."

Er drehte sich lachend um und ritt voran. Die Posten ließen sie passieren. Auch auf der Hazienda wurde ihnen Tür und Tor geöffnet. Man ließ sie wortlos bis zu Don Sebastian vor.

Manolito führte sie in das Arbeitszimmer. Der Hausherr saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Er schien von den Besuchern wenig erbaut zu sein. „Sehr schön, dich endlich wiederzusehen, Manolito", meinte er mürrisch.

„Ich freue mich genauso, dich wiederzusehen", gab der Landstreicher zurück. „Ich habe hier ein paar Freunde von mir mitgebracht."

Don Sebastian sah kurz zu den anderen beiden Besuchern, dann richtete er seine Augen wieder auf Manolito. „Und wer sind sie?" fragte er knapp.

„Das sind die Señores John und Buck Cannon." Manolito wandte sich an seine beiden Freunde. „Darf ich bekannt machen? - Mein Vater."

Buck nahm schnell seinen Hut ab und sah die anderen der Reihe nach sprachlos an.

Don Sebastian und Big John verzogen keine Miene. Manolito lachte amüsiert auf, wurde aber unter dem giftigen Blick seines Vaters schnell kleinlaut.

Don Sebastian zeigte geringschätzig auf seinen Sohn. „Wo haben Sie das Unglück gehabt, ihn kennenzulernen?" wollte er wissen.

„Das ist ein ziemlich lange Geschichte", gab John zur Antwort.

„Das überrascht mich nicht. Hat er irgendetwas gestohlen?"

Manolito gab John ein Zeichen, daß er nichts sagen sollte, aber Big John war der Meinung, daß er jetzt an der Reihe war, sich zu amüsieren. Er lächelte Manolito zu, als er antwortete: „Ja, er hat mein Pferd gestohlen."

Don Sebastian sah seinen Sohn mißbilligend an. Manolito sah trotzig zurück.

„Er ist ein Wilder, das ist nun einmal so", sagte der Vater ergeben, und Manolito lächelte wieder. „Eines Tages bringt ihn mir noch jemand um, das ist sicher." Manolito lachte verlegen auf. „Vielleicht bringe ich ihn sogar selbst um."

Buck hielt die Worte für einen Scherz und lachte los. Er wurde aber schnell wieder ernst, als er Manolitos trauriges Gesicht sah. Der Mexikaner schien die Drohung seines Vaters durchaus ernst zu nehmen.

„Inzwischen, Señores", schloß der Hausherr die Unterredung, „darf ich Sie bitten, heute abend meine Gäste zu sein, wenn es recht ist. Vielleicht ist es auf diese Art und Weise möglich, die Schuld meines Sohnes abzutragen. Ich meine das gestohlene Pferd."

„Vielen Dank, Don Sebastian." John deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Es ist mir eine Ehre."

„Mir auch, Señores." Der Hausherr bedachte Manolito mit einem strengen Blick, wandte sich aber schnell wieder seinen Gästen zu. „Sie wissen vielleicht, daß mein Sohn Ihnen gewissermaßen damit einen Gefallen getan hat", verkündete er.

Buck und John blickten sich ratlos an.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, wie Sie das meinen, Don Sebastian", sagte Buck.

„Ich hatte mir fest geschworen, Sie beide sofort umzubringen, wenn Sie mir unter die Augen kommen würden", erklärte der Hausherr enttäuscht. „Jetzt muß ich damit leider etwas warten. Wenigstens so lange, bis wir zusammen gespeist haben."

Manolito lachte schon wieder. „Oh, Papa", sagte er tröstend und winkte ab.

Don Sebastian sah ihn unfreundlich an. „Vielleicht möchtest du dich zur Abwechslung einmal nützlich machen und unsere Gäste auf ihr Zimmer führen, bevor du dir was anständiges anziehst."

Manolito nickte. Er drehte sich um und winkte Buck und John, ihm zu folgen.

„Das Abendessen wird um acht serviert", gab der Hausherr bekannt, während er sich dem nächsten Punkt auf seiner Tagesordnung zuwandte.

Sie waren entlassen. Don Sebastian war ein vielbeschäftigter Mann.

Ein Diener geleitete die Cannon-Brüder zum Abendessen in das Speisezimmer. Don Sebastian empfing sie an der Tür und bat sie zur Tafel. Er selbst saß als Herr des Hauses am Kopfende. Big John wurde zu seiner rechten, Buck zu seiner linken Seite platziert.

„Erläutern Sie mir bitte den Grund Ihres Besuches", eröffnete Don Sebastian das Gespräch.

„Wie Sie wissen, befinden sich die Apachen auf dem Kriegspfad, um den Tod von Cochises Blutsbruder Mangas Coloradas zu rächen", begann John. „Und ich nehme an, daß die Indianer Ihnen ebenso sehr zusetzen wie uns."

Don Sebastian probierte den Wein und bedeutete dem Mundschenk, daß er die Gläser der Anwesenden füllen dürfe.

„Ja, es ist wahr", sagte er dann. „Ich habe ziemlich viel Ärger mit den Apachen gehabt. Sie haben uns in letzter Zeit ein paar Mal überfallen und dabei einige von meinen Männern getötet. Mindestens zweihundert Stück Vieh von meinen besten Rindern sind gestohlen worden. Und es wird noch schlimmer kommen."

John sah kurz zu seinem Bruder. „Das wäre aber doch zu vermeiden, wenn wir uns die Flanken decken und übereinkommen würden, regelmäßig Patrouillen auszuschicken. Sie vom Süden aus, und meine Männer vom Norden."

„Sie meinen so etwas wie ein gegenseitiges Abkommen, das Land des anderen auch bei einer Verfolgung betreten zu dürfen."

„Ja", nickte Big John. „Wenn wir beide uns zusammentun gegen die Apachen, dann gewinnen wir."

„Ja, nur wie soll ich wissen, daß ich Ihnen trauen kann? Ich habe böse Erfahrungen mit Ihren Männern und Ihnen gemacht. Das war alles nicht sehr erfreulich. Ihre Männer schlagen sich gut, das ist wahr. Aber woher soll ich denn wissen, und wer gibt mir die Garantie, daß nicht eines Tages eine Falle zuschnappt?"

„Ich habe genau die gleichen Fragen", sagte Big John.

„Sie haben mein Wort, Señor", entgegnete Don Sebastian überheblich.

„Und Sie haben meines", erwiderte John eisern.

Der Hausherr nickte. Sie hatten einen toten Punkt in ihren Verhandlungen erreicht.

Auf dem Flur erklangen Schritte. Die Männer drehten sich zu den Neuankömmlingen um. Buck mußte zweimal hinsehen, bevor er Manolito erkannte. Der abgerissene Kerl sah in seinem roten Samtanzug richtig vornehm aus. John dagegen hatte nur Augen für die Frau. Sie trug ein violettes Abendkleid, einen schwarzen Schleier und einen dazu passenden Fächer.

Die Männer erhoben sich. Manolito führte seine Begleiterin zum Tisch. „Señores Cannon, darf ich bekannt machen? Señorita Victoria Velazquez DeSoto de Montoya."

„Señores", flötete Victoria.

John verbeugte sich. „Sehr erfreut."

Victoria gab ihrem Vater einen Kuß auf die Wange. Dann führte Manolito sie zu ihrem Platz neben John und schob ihr den Stuhl zurecht.

„Aber bitte, setzen Sie sich doch", sagte Victoria zu den noch immer Stehenden.

„Seien Sie nett zu ihr, Señores", bemerkte Manolito in Johns Richtung. „Sie ist die Tochter des alten Löwen. Und meine unverheiratete Schwester."

John sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Manolito lächelte und setzte sich neben Buck.

Als die Speisen serviert wurden, wandte sich Victoria an John: „Señor Cannon, mein Bruder erzählte mir, daß dieses schöne Pferd Ihnen gehört hat." Sie sah Manolito an, der sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. „Er hat es mir geschenkt. Leider liebt er solche dummen Streiche. Sie würden mich sehr glücklich machen, wenn ich es Ihnen zurückgeben dürfte."

„Ma'am, ich bin sicher, es ist in guten Händen und würde es als große Ehre ansehen, wenn Sie es behalten."

„Sie sind wirklich sehr galant, Señor", antwortete Victoria ein wenig erstaunt. „Ich bin froh, es behalten zu dürfen."

Manolito hielt sich an seinem Weinglas fest. Er trank, um nicht lauthals loslachen zu müssen. Der Blick seines Vaters half ihm schnell, sich wieder zu fangen.

„Was führte Sie beide in dieses Land, Señores?" fragte Victoria weiter.

„Äh, sagen wir- ein Traum", lächelte John sie unsicher an und nahm sich von den angebotenen Speisen.

„Was denn für ein Traum?" fragte Victoria neugierig.

„Ich glaube, daß wir in diesem neuen Land auch etwas neues anfangen können. Und wir werden es eines Tages auch erreichen, daß die Weißen und die Indianer miteinander in Frieden leben."

„Señor Cannon", mischte sich Manolito ein. „Glauben Sie wirklich, das wäre möglich? Mit den Apachen?"

„Das sind Menschen wie wir", entgegnete John.

„Das mag wohl sein, aber die meisten Leute haben ihnen doch den Tod geschworen."

„Ja, das weiß ich. Und sie haben uns auch den Tod geschworen. Es sei denn, wir behandeln sie wie Menschen, und nicht wie Wilde." John spuckte das letzte Wort angewidert aus.

„Sie halten diese Indianer also nicht für Wilde?" fragte Don Sebastian.

John drehte sich zu ihm um. „Nein. Es sind bloß Menschen, die um ihr Land kämpfen. Genauso wie wir und alle anderen auf der Welt."

Victoria sah ihn interessiert an. Die Gringos waren nicht gerade für ihre Menschenfreundlichkeit bekannt.

John bemerkte plötzlich, daß es ganz still geworden war im Raum. „Oh, entschuldigen Sie, daß ich so viel geredet habe."

„Ach, nein, nein", beruhigte ihn Don Sebastian. „Ich- ich finde, Sie sind ein sehr interessanter Mann." Don Sebastians Mutter war selbst eine Apachin gewesen, aber darüber sprachen die Montoyas so wenig wie möglich. Etwas zögerlich gab der Hausherr zu: „Wissen Sie, ich habe so das Gefühl, daß wir beide uns leiden können. Meine Entscheidung in dieser Sache teile ich Ihnen morgen mit." Er nahm sich von den angebotenen Speisen und gab damit zu verstehen, daß das Gespräch beendet war.

John sah zu Buck, der sich die ganze Zeit anscheinend nur für die Küche interessiert hatte. Jedenfalls ließ er sich zu keinem verbalen oder non-verbalen Kommentar hinreißen.

Auch die folgenden Gänge des Menüs wurden mehr oder weniger schweigend eingenommen. John war kein großer Redner. Das Thema seines Besuches hatte man besprochen. Dazu gab es nichts mehr zu sagen. Für Konversation war er nicht geschaffen; die übernahm für gewöhnlich sein Bruder. Aber Buck sprach an diesem Abend lediglich dem Essen zu und zog es vor, die anderen zu beobachten. Don Sebastian schien die gleiche Taktik zu verfolgen. Er ließ sich das Abendbrot wortlos schmecken und blickte zufrieden in die Runde. Victoria schien ein bißchen aufgeregt zu sein. Sie erwiderte den Blick ihres Vaters mit einem zaghaften Lächeln, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihren Teller konzentrierte. Manolito nickte seinem Vater kurz zu. Den Rest der Zeit stocherte er lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Er schien aufzuatmen, als das Abendbrot endlich vorbei war. Kaum daß der letzte Teller abgeräumt war, sprang er regelrecht auf, um seine Schwester aus dem Raum zu geleiten. Don Sebastian läutete nach einem Diener, der die Cannon-Brüder zurück auf ihr Zimmer führen sollte. Er wünschte seinen Gästen eine gute Nacht, dann zog auch er sich zurück.

Buck starrte eine geschlagene Stunde an die Decke, bevor er einsah, daß er so keinen Schlaf finden würde. Er zog sich wieder an; dann verließ er das Haus, um sich noch ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Ein leises Lüftchen, das allmählich die Hitze des Tages vertrieb, machte den Abend angenehm. Er schlenderte ein bißchen herum und inspizierte das Gelände. Hinter der Hazienda lag ein wunderschöner, großer Garten. Buck trat durch das quietschende Gartentor. Andächtig folgte er dem gewundenen Kiesweg bis zu einem Springbrunnen. Ein paar Bänke standen in einem großen Kreis darum herum. Der Vollmond spiegelte sich im Wasser. Alles war still und friedlich, richtig romantisch, grinste Buck. Er setzte sich auf den Brunnenrand und tauchte gedankenverloren seine Hände in das kühle Wasser. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, daß auf einer der Bänke jemand saß. Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er Manolito, der mit einem Grashalm spielte und die Sterne betrachtete. Der Mexikaner trug nun nicht mehr seinen roten Samtanzug, sondern eine dunkelbraune Wildlederjacke und eine schwarze Hose. Buck hätte ihn in den dunklen Sachen fast nicht bemerkt. Nur das gelbe Hemd, das unter der Jacke hervorlugte, und die metallene Gürtelschnalle, auf der ein großes M mit einem Pfeil prangte, hoben sich ein weinig vom Hintergrund ab. Buck zögerte. Sollte er dem anderen Gesellschaft leisten oder sich zurückziehen, um ihn nicht zu stören? Manolito, der Buck inzwischen auch bemerkt hatte, blickte stumm zu ihm hinüber. Er sah traurig aus, fand Buck und entschied, daß ein bißchen Gesellschaft nicht schaden konnte. Er setzte sich mit auf die Bank und blickte ebenfalls zu den Sternen empor. „Worüber denkst du nach?" fragte er schließlich.

„Über meine Zukunft", kam die leise Antwort.

„Wie soll die aussehen?"

Manolito seufzte resigniert. „Wenn ich das wüßte."

„Das Räuberleben hat seinen Reiz verloren?" fragte Buck lächelnd.

„Mal wieder. Außerdem- sind wir nicht gerade als Busenfreunde auseinandergegangen."

„Wieso das?"

„Tja, weißt du, die Einnahmequellen selbst der erfolgreichsten Banden versiegen von Zeit zu Zeit. Als Sohn eines reichen Vaters macht man sich besser aus dem Staub, sobald man zur Lösegeld-Erpressung dienen soll."

„Und allein durch die Gegend zu reiten, ist im Moment genauso ungesund", bemerkte Buck nachdenklich.

Manolito nickte. „Hierbleiben kann ich aber auch nicht."

Buck wandte sich seinem neuen Freund zu. „Es ist nicht zu übersehen, daß du hier nicht glücklich bist, amigo. Aber du könntest dir woanders eine Arbeit suchen."

„Danke, aber ich arbeite nicht gern. Das habe ich deinem Bruder auch schon gesagt", lachte der Mexikaner.

„Du könntest dir eine eigene Ranch kaufen und ein paar Arbeiter einstellen", ging Buck die Möglichkeiten durch. „Dann hättest du ausgesorgt. Ich bin sicher, dein Vater würde dir das Geld leihen. Vielleicht würde er dir sogar eine Ranch schenken."

Manolito schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Das ist genau das, weshalb ich weggegangen bin. Ich will keinen Besitz. Ich will auch keine Ranch leiten. Ich will frei sein."

Buck überlegte angestrengt, was er dem Mexikaner noch anbieten konnte, aber es wollte ihm einfach nichts einfallen. „Was hast du denn bis jetzt gemacht?" fragte er schließlich.

Manolito zuckte die Schultern. „Meine Freiheit genossen. Als Kind konnte ich tun und lassen, was ich wollte. Aber als ich so langsam die Ranch übernehmen sollte, habe ich mich verdrückt. Zuerst bin ich mit der einen oder anderen Bande von Comancheros geritten, später auch allein. Gelegentlich habe ich für einen Rancher gearbeitet, wenn ich pleite war. Du weißt ja, wie es ist. Die Rancher suchen immer Helfer für den Viehtrieb. Heute hier, morgen da. Dieses Leben gefällt mir einfach." Das Lächeln auf Manos Gesicht war auch in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Es ist ja nicht so, daß ich die Ranch nicht leiten könnte", fuhr er in ernsterem Ton fort, „es ist nur so, daß ich solche Autorität nicht haben möchte. Ich will auch nicht an Besitz gebunden sein, egal wie groß er ist. Ich will durchs Land ziehen, wann immer ich Lust dazu habe. Von Zeit zu Zeit habe ich versucht, mich irgendwo niederzulassen. Aber nach spätestens einem Monat wurde es immer langweilig. Ich möchte die Welt so lange ich kann genießen. Das Leben ist zu kurz, um an irgendeinem Ort zu versauern." Mano sah Buck an. „Kannst du das verstehen?" fragte er leise.

Buck nickte. „Sehr gut sogar. Aber mit dem Herumstreifen ist es in nächster Zeit erstmal Essig."

Mano nickte traurig.

„Weißt du, es ist alles nur eine Frage, wie man die Sache betrachtet", meinte Buck langsam. „Warum gehst du nicht zu Freunden? Frag sie, ob du ihnen helfen kannst, statt für sie zu arbeiten. Du nimmst keinen Lohn, sondern nur das, was sie erübrigen können. Aber laß mich dir sagen, das ist in der Regel auch nicht weniger als das, was die Cowboys verdienen. Und wenn du mal wieder etwas Abwechslung brauchst, ziehst du eben los. Wenn du dich ausgetobt hast, kommst du zurück, und keiner nimmt's dir krumm."

Manolito senkte den Blick. „Solche Freunde sind nicht so leicht zu finden. … Nicht bei den Montoyas, soviel ist sicher. Und die anderen-" Er brach ab und zuckte die Achseln. Zum Ende hin war er immer leiser geworden.

„Die Idee wäre also nach deinem Geschmack?" hakte Buck nach. Als Manolito nickte, legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Mexikaner hob fragend den Kopf.

Buck grinste ihn an. „Dann komm mit nach High Chaparral, amigo."

Manolito lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Er mochte Buck, und der schien ihn genauso zu mögen. Es wäre schön, einen Freund zu haben, der zu ihm hielt und nicht nur darauf aus war, ihn bei passender Gelegenheit übers Ohr zu hauen. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, weshalb Buck und John Cannon hier zu Gast waren. Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Dein Bruder wird mich nicht aufnehmen."

„Natürlich wird er das, wenn ich ihn darum bitte", widersprach Buck.

„Das sagst du heute. Wenn dein Bruder mit meinem Vater gesprochen hat und weiß, was er als Gegenleistung für euer Bündnis verlangt, wirst du wohl anders denken. Don Sebastian Montoya hat es bisher noch immer geschafft, seinen Willen durchzusetzen und gleichzeitig seine Gegner zur Weißglut zu treiben."

Buck lächelte wieder. „Erstens, wir sind keine Gegner, sondern Geschäftspartner-"

„Das ist dasselbe", fiel ihm der Mexikaner achselzuckend ins Wort.

„-und zweitens: Wenn dein Vater und mein Bruder miteinander streiten, müssen wir das doch nicht auch tun."

Manolito sah ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene an. „Manchmal schon."

Buck zog seine Hand zurück. „Du stellst dich also auf die Seite deines Vaters?"

Mano schluckte und sah zum Springbrunnen. „Wenn ich es für richtig halte", sagte er gepreßt.

„Und wenn ich es für richtig hielte, mich in dieser Sache auf eure Seite zu stellen?" fragte Buck leise.

„Warum solltest du das tun?" Manolito klang erstaunt und ein wenig mißtrauisch.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, welchen Preis dein Vater für das Bündnis verlangt", meinte Buck bedächtig. „Ich habe eine Menge guter Gründe, den Preis zu akzeptieren. Und kein einziger davon hat irgendwas mit euch zu tun."

„Du würdest also deinem Bruder in den Rücken fallen?"

„Wenn ich es für richtig halte."

Manolito schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Dann wird er mich erst recht nicht aufnehmen."

„John ist fair", widersprach Buck, „sonst wäre ich nicht mehr bei ihm. Er wird seine Wut über deinen Vater nicht an dir auslassen."

Manolito sah den anderen zweifelnd an. Er wollte sich keinen falschen Hoffnungen hingeben.

Buck berührte ihn leicht am Arm. „Gehen wir schlafen und warten ab, was der morgige Tag uns bringt."

Am anderen Morgen saß Big John mit steinerner Miene in Don Sebastians Arbeitszimmer.

„Ich habe über Ihren Vorschlag sehr sorgfältig nachgedacht, Señor." Don Sebastian setzte sich in seinen Sessel. „Ein Bündnis zwischen uns wäre eine sehr praktische Sache. Und ich bin nun mal ein praktischer Mann. Es wäre für uns eine gute Sache. Ich habe jedoch immer noch gewisse Vorbehalte."

„Sie meinen, ob wir uns gegenseitig trauen können", warf John ein.

„Ja, das ist es. Doch ich würde sagen, ich habe inzwischen eine Lösung für dieses Problem gefunden. Soweit ich unterrichtet bin, ist Ihre Frau doch von den Apachen ermordet worden, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", sagte John leise. „Was hat denn das hiermit zu tun?"

„Also stellen wir erst einmal fest, daß Sie ein unbeweibter Mann sind. Ich habe eine Tochter, die immer noch keinen Ehemann hat, Señor. Also schlage ich eine Heirat zwischen Ihnen und meiner Tochter Victoria vor."

John sah zu Boden. „Das ist unmöglich, Señor."

„Nicht unmöglich, Señor, sondern es ist sogar praktisch. Victoria hat bisher jeden Bewerber ausgeschlagen, der sich um sie beworben hat. Sie ist eine sehr selbständige Frau. Sie ist wie ein ungezähmtes Pferd, wild und feurig. Im Grunde ist sie schlimmer als ihr Bruder. - Nein, das ist vielleicht ein bißchen übertrieben", korrigierte sich Don Sebastian. „Aber sie ist schon über das bestimmte Alter hinaus, in welchem Mädchen in unserem Land verheiratet sein müssen." Er streckte John seine Hände entgegen. „Sehen Sie, ich wünsche mir von ihr einen Haufen Enkelkinder, Señor. Das ist doch die natürlichste Sache der Welt."

John schüttelte hartnäckig den Kopf. „Nein, das kommt nicht in Frage."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Don Sebastian beleidigt. „Finden Sie etwas, daß meine Tochter nicht schön genug für Sie ist?!"

„Ich will keine Frau mehr haben."

„Aber das Bündnis wollen Sie doch! Sie wollen, daß sich Ihre große Ranch und meine zusammentun."

„Alle haben mich vor Ihnen gewarnt", murmelte John. Er blickte starr geradeaus.

Don Sebastian lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Das war doch sehr freundschaftlich gedacht, Señor. Sie sehen doch sicher die Vorteile für Sie, was meinen Vorschlag anbelangt, oder nicht?"

„Und was ist mit Ihrer Tochter?"

„Was soll denn mit ihr sein?" fragte Don Sebastian verwundert.

„Bei uns ist es üblich, daß die Frau ebenfalls ihre Zustimmung zu geben hat", erklärte John.

Der Hausherr lächelte. „Bei uns liegt die Sache glücklicherweise ganz anders, Señor." Er wurde ernst. „Es ist doch hier nicht so, daß es hier noch irgendwie um eine Zustimmung geht, Señor. Es geht nur noch darum, ob Sie meine Bedingungen eben annehmen, oder etwa nicht."

John blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Habe ich denn noch eine Wahl?"

„Nein", erwiderte Don Sebastian mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln.

John holte tief Luft.

Big John stürmte in das Gästezimmer, das er sich mit Buck teilte. Sein Bruder wartete schon auf ihn. „Na, was hat der alte Löwe gebrüllt?" fragte er auch sofort.

„Gebrüllt hab eher ich - als er mir die Zähne ins Fleisch gegraben hat", meinte John bitter. „Er hat endlich einen Deppen gefunden, zu dem er seine Tochter abschieben kann."

„Was heißt das im Klartext?" wollte Buck lächelnd wissen.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Am Sonntag wird geheiratet."

„Und heute ist Donnerstag." Buck pfiff durch die Zähne. „Junge, Junge, der hat's aber eilig. Hat er Angst, sie könnte über Nacht Falten kriegen?"

„Wäre ja nicht mal das schlimmste", murrte John.

„Was regst du dich eigentlich so auf? Nicht, daß ich mit dir tauschen wollte." Buck hob abwehrend die Hände. „Heiraten ist nichts für mich, das weißt du - aber ich denke, du hast da einen ganz ausgezeichneten Deal gemacht."

„So, meinst du?" Big John wurde lauter. „Emily ist noch keine drei Tage unter der Erde, und ich hab 'ne Neue am Hals! Ein bißchen Respekt wäre wohl angebracht gewesen!"

„Auf wen bist du eigentlich so sauer?" fragte Buck ruhig. „Auf deinen zukünftigen Schwiegervater oder auf dich selber?"

Sein Bruder zuckte zusammen. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Ich habe doch gesehen, daß sie dir gefallen hat." Buck hob eine Hand, als John dazwischenreden wollte. „Und du hast ihr übrigens auch gefallen. Ich meine - laß mich ausreden", bat er, als John wieder den Mund aufmachte. „Ich meine, du mußt ja nicht gleich mit ihr ins Bett springen, nur weil ihr den Bund der Ehe geschlossen habt. Laßt euch Zeit, lernt euch kennen. Werdet Freunde. Außerdem ist es manchmal gar nicht so verkehrt, eine Frau im Haus zu haben. Wenn du, lieber Bruder, nämlich anfängst mit kochen, laufen dir die Arbeiter schneller weg, als du Beefsteak sagen kannst."

„Einer von den Cowboys wird doch wohl kochen können", meinte John unsicher.

Buck sah ihn zweifelnd an, dann wechselte er das Thema. „Hast du schon einen Anzug für die Trauung?"

Woher denn? Konnte er zaubern? fragte sich Big John. Er hatte es doch eben erst erfahren. Er war ja nicht zum Heiraten hergekommen. Er hatte lediglich einen Vertrag mit Don Sebastian aushandeln wollen, daß sie sich gegenseitig gegen Banditen und Apachen halfen. Nun ja, das war ihm ja auch geglückt, aber der Preis... Big John schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Ein Schneider kommt nachher vorbei und nimmt Maß", sagte er mit saurer Miene. „Beim Mittagessen werden wir alle über den Ablauf instruiert. Ich würde ja am liebsten gleich nach der Trauung aufbrechen, aber es gibt am Abend anscheinend noch eine kleine Fiesta. Am Montag dürfen wir dann abziehen."

„Sehr freundlich", kommentierte Buck. „Was hältst du eigentlich davon, wenn wir Mano auch gleich mitnehmen? Wenn du Victoria heiratest, wird er unser Schwager. Dann gehört er zur Familie. Und um die soll man sich doch kümmern."

Big John schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Kommt nicht in Frage. Victoria ist vollkommen ausreichend. Ich habe keine Lust, auch noch ihren Bruder durchfüttern zu müssen."

„Davon redet ja auch keiner", beschwichtigte Buck. „Es ist nur so, daß Mano im Moment keine Bleibe hat-"

„Er hat mir klipp und klar gesagt, daß er zum Arbeiten keine Lust hat", fiel John ihm ins Wort. „Ein Faulpelz hat auf meiner Ranch nichts zu suchen."

„Wenn er bei Freunden ist, dann wird er schon mithalten. Ich dachte, du könntest ihn zu den gleichen Konditionen aufnehmen wie mich."

Big John blieb vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen. „Du mußt ihn ja sehr mögen", brachte er schließlich heraus.

Buck nickte. „Wir verstehen uns ausgezeichnet, und ich hätte ihn gern in meiner Nähe. Wenn du ihn nicht aufnimmst, dann wird er wieder durchs Land ziehen. Und du weißt ja, daß man jetzt dabei Kopf und Kragen riskiert, noch dazu als einzelner. - Da werde ich wohl mit ihm reiten müssen, um auf ihn aufzupassen."

John machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. „Das hört sich nach Erpressung an."

Buck blickte ebenso grimmig zurück. „Ich verlange ja nicht, daß du ihn für immer und ewig durchfütterst, wenn er wirklich nichts taugt. Gib ihm eine Probezeit - sagen wir drei Monate. Mit Verlängerung um wieder drei Monate, wenn du mit ihm zufrieden bist. Und dann immer so weiter. Er muß es ja nicht wissen. Nur darum bitte ich dich."

Big John drehte seinem Bruder den Rücken zu, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können. „Also gut", meinte er endlich.

„Fein", rief Buck und eilte zur Tür. „Dann sag ich Don Sebastian bescheid. Bin gleich zurück."

John sah ihm verwundert nach.

„Señor Buck Cannon", begrüßte der Hausherr seinen Gast. „Was gibt es denn so wichtiges, daß es nicht bis zum Mittagessen warten konnte?"

„Ich wollte Sie nur davon informieren, daß Mano am Montag mit nach High Chaparral geht - und dann bei uns bleibt", sagte Buck kühl.

Don Sebastian sah seinen Gast begeistert an. „Ah, eine fabelhafte Idee."

„Genau", nickte Buck. Seine Stimme wurde um einiges schärfer. „Und ich wünsche, daß Sie diese meine Idee niemandem gegenüber auch nur erwähnen, bevor ich mit Manolito darüber gesprochen habe. Ich möchte nämlich vermeiden, daß Mano denkt, Sie hätten ihn uns als Brautgeschenk aufgedrängt. Er könnte sonst auf die Idee kommen, mein Angebot abzulehnen und lieber wieder durch die Gegend zu ziehen. Sie wissen ja selbst, daß das im Moment nicht ganz ungefährlich ist. Außerdem müßte dann jemand mitreiten, damit er wenigstens den Hauch einer Chance hat. Und ich bezweifle, daß mein Bruder dann noch irgendwelches Verständnis für Sie aufbringt-" Buck brach ab und sah Don Sebastian erwartungsvoll an.

„Wie ich schon sagte, eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Sie wird im Stillen gewürdigt werden", stimmte der Hausherr bedächtig zu.

Buck holte tief Luft. „Danke. Wir sehen uns dann zu Mittag", sagte er ruhig und verließ das Arbeitszimmer wieder.

Don Sebastian sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. So viel Sorge um Manolitos Wohlergehen hätte er nicht einmal dem älteren Bruder zugetraut. John Cannon ging ganz in seiner Arbeit auf. Er schien kein Mann zu sein, der mit jemandem wie Manolito viel Geduld hatte. Den jüngeren Cannon-Bruder dagegen hatte er eher für einen oberflächlichen Draufgänger gehalten - und ihn damit wohl vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt. Vielleicht hatte Mano ja in Buck Cannon endlich den Freund gefunden, den er sich so sehnsüchtig wünschte. Und vielleicht würde Manolito dann endlich etwas ruhiger werden und in einigen Jahren doch noch die Montoya-Ranch übernehmen. Don Sebastian beschloß, die Sache zu beobachten. Es war nicht ausgeschlossen, daß sich einmal eine Möglichkeit bot, den Dingen die gewünschte Wendung zu geben.

Buck fing Manolito an der Tür zum Speisezimmer ab. „Mano, auf ein Wort", bat er. Der Mexikaner blieb stehen und sah Buck abwartend an.

„Ich habe mit meinem Bruder geredet", begann Buck langsam. „Er ist einverstanden. Wenn du möchtest, bist du auf High Chaparral herzlich willkommen. Nicht als Arbeiter, sondern als Freund der Familie."

Manolito sah einen Moment sprachlos zu seinem künftigen Schwager auf. „Ist das wahr?" brachte er schließlich heraus. „Wie hast du das geschafft?"

Sein Freund grinste ihn an. „Ich habe da so meine Methoden. Für gewöhnlich kriege ich, was ich will. Na, was sagst du? Kommst du mit?"

Mano nickte lächelnd und reichte Buck feierlich die Hand.

Buck schlug ein. „Gut, dann laß uns Mittagessen gehen. Mir knurrt der Magen." Er nahm Mano beim Arm und ging mit ihm zum Tisch. Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig; die Vorspeise wurde schon serviert.

Victoria bemerkte den völlig perplexen Blick ihres Bruders. Sie sah fragend in die Runde. „Was ist denn los? Habe ich was verpaßt?" meinte sie nach einer Weile.

„Dein Bruder hat zugestimmt, uns nach High Chaparral zu begleiten", erklärte Buck zwischen den Bissen mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Aber es ist doch so üblich, daß ein Verwandter die Braut begleitet", meinte Victoria verwundert.

„Nicht da, wo wir herkommen", erwiderte John.

„Als Teil deiner Mitgift wäre er doch bloß ein besserer Sklave. Wir haben die Sache etwas anders geregelt", grinste Buck sie fröhlich an.

„Aha?" Victoria blickte die Männer am Tisch ratlos an, aber keiner fühlte sich bemüßigt, sie aufzuklären. Sie kam nicht mehr zum Nachfragen. Der Hauptgang wurde serviert, und jeder machte sich über seinen Teller her. Auch Mano langte kräftig zu. Jetzt, da die Zukunft nicht mehr so trüb aussah, war sein Appetit zurückgekehrt.

„Da wir gerade von Mitgift reden", begann Don Sebastian nach einer Weile. „Am Sonntag früh um zehn findet die Trauung in der Kirche statt."

„So schnell?" fragte Victoria kleinlaut. „Ja, aber Papa-"

„Mein liebes Kind", wandte sich Don Sebastian energisch an seine Tochter, „ich habe inzwischen ziemliche Übung darin, deine Hochzeit auszurichten - und sie dann wieder abzublasen, weil dir die Nase des Bewerbers, oder was weiß ich, nicht gefällt. Aber eines sage ich dir: jetzt ist Schluß. Diesmal wird geheiratet, und damit basta!" Don Sebastian knallte die Hand auf den Tisch, daß die Gläser wackelten.

Victoria senkte den Blick und schob ihren Teller beiseite. Sie hatte plötzlich keinen rechten Appetit mehr. Das ging ihr alles ein wenig zu schnell. Normalerweise gab es eine Phase des Kennenlernens, bevor man sich einigte.

Der Hausherr holte tief Luft. „Señor Cannon", fuhr er in ruhigerem Ton fort, „wir Mexikaner geben sehr viel auf Tradition, aber mir ist natürlich bewußt, daß ich Sie in dieser schwierigen Lage nicht allzu lange von Ihrer Ranch fernhalten kann. Darum müssen wir uns so gut es geht behelfen." Er unterbrach sich, als das Dessert serviert wurde.

Buck probierte den Rührkuchen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Seine Augen blitzten. „Mano, was braucht man denn so alles für eine Trauung bei euch?" wollte er mit vollem Mund wissen.

„Zuerst einmal eine Braut, die wirklich heiraten will", entgegnete Manolito lachend. „Dann natürlich die Eheringe."

„Sie nimmt den Ring ihrer Mutter", warf Don Sebastian ein. „Und Señor Cannon bekommt meinen."

„Ein Brautkleid", sagte Manolito.

„Das ihrer Mutter. Der Schneider hat es vor Jahren schon angepaßt."

Victoria rollte die Augen. Wie romantisch und taktvoll. Männer.

„Dreizehn Goldmünzen", fuhr Mano in seiner Aufzählung fort.

„Sind Teil ihrer Mitgift."

„Von den Münzen habe ich gehört", warf John ein. „Aber ich dachte, sie würden vom Bräutigam an die Braut übergeben als Beweis, daß er für sie sorgen kann."

„Nun ja, so viel Gold haben wir wirklich nicht. Aber vielleicht könntest du dreizehn Ochsen nehmen, Big John", lachte Buck.

„Einverstanden", nickte Don Sebastian enthusiastisch. „Die Münzen stehen symbolisch für dreizehn Stück Vieh von High Chaparral, das Victoria gehören wird."

Big John warf Buck einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Wenn er zu arm wäre, um für eine Familie sorgen zu können, hätte sich Don Sebastian vielleicht von seiner fixen Idee mit der Heirat abbringen lassen. Buck sah jedoch seinen Bruder gar nicht an, sondern widmete sich mit Hingabe seinem Dessert. Mano sah trotzdem das verstohlene Lächeln auf Bucks Gesicht. Dem jüngeren Cannon-Bruder schien die Situation irgendwie Spaß zu machen. Jedenfalls schien er mit der Heirat einverstanden zu sein.

„Dann gibt es noch das Lasso", fuhr Mano fort. „Damit werden die Handgelenke der Heiratenden zusammengebunden als Symbol der ewigen Treue." Er warf seiner Schwester einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Victoria schluckte und nickte tapfer.

„Und schließlich noch die Padrinos", meinte Don Sebastian.

Manolito verzog das Gesicht. Sie würden in ganz Mexiko niemanden finden, der bereit war, Pate für einen Gringo zu spielen. „Wen hast du dir denn vorgestellt?" fragte er seinen Vater unsicher.

„Nun, ich dachte, nachdem sich Señor Buck Cannon so um dein Wohlergehen gesorgt hat, daß er möglicherweise auch bereit wäre, Victoria beizuspringen, wenn es nötig werden sollte."

Buck sah erstaunt auf. „Wer? Ich?" fragte er ungläubig. „Ich soll ihr Pate sein?"

Er sah die anderen der Reihe nach an. Die Montoyas nickten einhellig. Big John wußte nicht so recht, was er von dem Vorschlag halten sollte, und war um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck bemüht. Buck vergaß ganz, daß er im Haus keine Kopfbedeckung trug. Er griff nach der Krempe, um seinen Hut zu ziehen, machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht, als er ins Leere griff, und ließ seinen Arm wieder sinken. Mano lächelte, und auch die anderen konnten ihre Erheiterung nicht ganz verbergen.

Buck räusperte sich verlegen. „Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Ma'am. Und wer soll Big Johns Pate sein?" wollte er dann wissen.

„Nun, ich dachte an Manolito", antwortete Don Sebastian.

„Auf keinen Fall. Kommt nicht in Frage", erwiderten Buck und Mano gleichzeitig.

John, Victoria und ihr Papa sahen die beiden erstaunt an. Buck und Mano sahen sich gegenseitig erstaunt an.

Bucks Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Was hast du dagegen?" fragte er seinen zukünftigen Schwager. In Manolitos Ohren klang es ein wenig beleidigt.

„Weil ich weder finanzielle noch moralische Unterstützung bieten kann", erklärte Manolito fest. „Als Pate bin ich heillos überfordert. Was hast du denn dagegen?" wandte er sich an Buck, und es klang es ein wenig beleidigt.

„Du kennst unsere Abmachung." Buck wandte sich der gesamten Tischgesellschaft zu. „Als Pate ist Mano ungeeignet. Das ist ein Job, den man ihm unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht zumuten kann."

Mano nickte. Wenn er High Chaparral für längere Zeit verließ, um durch die Gegend zu ziehen, konnte Señor Cannon nicht auf seine Hilfe zählen.

Big John nickte ebenfalls. Wenn der junge Montoya sich als Faulpelz erwies und John ihn von der Ranch jagte, konnte er nicht mit Manolitos Hilfe rechnen.

„Dann haben wir aber keinen Padrino für den Bräutigam, und das ist gegen jede Tradition", ereiferte sich Don Sebastian.

„Doch, den haben wir", entgegnete Buck ruhig. Ernst wandte er sich dem Kopf der Tafel zu. „Wenn Sie gestatten, Don Sebastian, möchte ich jemand anderen vorschlagen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß der Mann annehmen wird. Als Pate benannt zu werden, ist schließlich eine große Ehre. Jedenfalls wäre es äußerst schlechter Stil, wenn er ablehnen würde."

Don Sebastian nickte. „Bitte. An wen hatten Sie gedacht?"

Buck grinste. „An Sie selbst, Señor Montoya."

Manolito lachte auf. Er würde wohl erst einmal auf High Chaparral bleiben. Von seinem zukünftigen Schwager konnte er eine Menge lernen. Wie leicht Buck mit dem Löwen von Sonora fertig geworden war, das war schon sagenhaft.

Buck lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah seinen Bruder zufrieden an. Und zum ersten Mal, seit Big John von der Heirat erfahren hatte, lächelte er.

Am nächsten Morgen bei der Kleideranprobe war Big John allerdings schon wieder schlecht gelaunt. Er kam sich vor, als würde er Emily - seine verstorbene Frau, die große Liebe seines Lebens - mit dieser Heirat verraten. An allem fand er etwas auszusetzen. Die Hose war zu eng, das Jackett hatte die falsche Farbe, und das Hemd erst. Er blickte abfällig auf die Doppelreihe Pailletten, die vom Kragen bis zum Saum neben den Knöpfen verlief. „Ich sehe aus wie ein Weihnachtsbaum mit dem ganzen Lametta, das sie angenäht haben", schimpfte er.

Buck lachte. „Du bist nun mal der Bräutigam. Du sollst eben gut aussehen an deinem Hochzeitstag."

„Danke, ich hatte schon mal einen, und der war viel besser", gab John mürrisch zurück.

„Das mag sein", bemerkte sein Bruder. „Aber versuche wenigstens, es Victoria nicht merken zu lassen. Sie hatte nämlich noch keinen und wird wohl auch so schnell keinen zweiten bekommen."

„Ja, da hast du recht", nickte Big John ernüchtert.

Buck legte seinem Bruder mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter, als Mano zur Tür hereinkam.

„Was ist denn los? Hat sich deine Schwester anders entschieden?" fragte Buck, als er das lange Gesicht seines Freundes sah.

„Nein." Mano schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie will schon noch heiraten. Aber ich kann nicht mit euch zur Kirche gehen. Wenn die Rurales mich erwischen, bin ich erledigt."

Buck blickte Manolito besorgt an. „Diese uniformierten Banditen hatte ich ganz vergessen", murmelte er. „Was meinst du, Mano, wieviele werden es sein?"

Manolito zuckte die Schultern. „Hier im Dorf sind höchstens zehn stationiert. Aber wenn sie Wind von der Hochzeit bekommen haben, reiten sie möglicherweise nach Nogales, um Verstärkung zu holen. Dort sind etwa dreißig stationiert wegen der Grenze."

„Würden sie deine Schwester entführen, um an dich ranzukommen?" wollte Buck wissen.

„Keine Ahnung, wie die vorgehen", antwortete Manolito. „Man hört nicht viel von Leuten, die von den Rurales erwischt worden sind."

„Wieso denn nicht?" mischte sich Big John ein.

„Weil die meisten tot sind", erwiderte Mano lakonisch. „Und die anderen sind selbst Rurales geworden."

Buck und John warfen sich einen ernsten Blick zu.

„Ich würde sagen, du kommst besser mit, aber fragen wir deinen Vater", meinte Buck schließlich.

Sie fanden Don Sebastian im Studierzimmer und trugen ihm die Sache vor.

„Wenn man wüßte, wieviele es sind", meinte Big John, „dann könnte man besser planen."

Don Sebastian wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich würde sagen, bestenfalls zehn, schlimmstenfalls fünfzig."

Buck nickte. „Dasselbe hat Mano auch gemeint."

Don Sebastian seufzte. „Angesichts der Tatsache, daß mein Sohn sich mit dem Gesetz verkracht hat", er warf Manolito einen mißbilligenden Blick zu, „werde ich wohl die Heirat-"

„Verschieben?" fragte Big John hoffnungsvoll.

„-verlegen", beendete der Hausherr seinen Satz mit Nachdruck. „Und zwar hierher in die Kapelle von Rancho Montoya. Es ist zwar etwas kurzfristig, aber trotzdem noch machbar." Er stand auf und wollte aus dem Zimmer eilen.

„Don Sebastian, Sie haben doch sicher eine Menge Angestellte", meinte Buck.

Der Hausherr hielt inne. „Natürlich."

„Gibt es jemanden, der Manos Statur hat?" hakte Buck nach.

„Warum fragen Sie, Señor Cannon. Haben Sie etwas bestimmtes im Sinn?"

Buck erklärte seine Idee.

Don Sebastian trat in das Ankleidezimmer seiner Tochter. „Victoria, du siehst bezaubernd aus", meinte er mit einem etwas wehmütigen Lächeln. Dieses Kleid hatte ihre Mutter getragen, als er sie geheiratet hatte. Es war ein diamantenbesetztes, taillenbetontes weißes Kleid mit viel Spitze und einer Haube mit einem bestickten Schleier. Don Sebastian seufzte. Daß seine Frau gestorben war, hatte er auch nach fast zehn Jahren noch nicht ganz verwunden. Und nun würde er auch Victoria gehen lassen müssen. Das war nun einmal der Lauf der Welt. Er nahm das Collier vom Tisch. Victoria hob ihren Schleier, und Don Sebastian legte es seiner Tochter um den Hals. Dann bot er ihr den Arm und führte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Victoria ging wortlos aber festen Schrittes aus dem Raum. Auf der Treppe verließ sie dann doch der Mut, und sie zögerte ein wenig. John wollte sie doch gar nicht heiraten. Er würde seine verstorbene Frau niemals vergessen. Für John würde Victoria doch nur ein Störenfried sein. Jemand, mit dem er sich gezwungenermaßen abfinden mußte. Jemand, der seiner ersten Frau den Platz wegnahm. Dann riß sie sich zusammen. Sie hatte sich für John Cannon und seinen Traum entscheiden. Es würde nicht leicht werden, aber auch sie würde einen Platz in seinem Herzen finden, da war sie sich ganz sicher.

Aufregung stieg in ihr auf. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Entschlossen ging sie die Stufen hinunter, den Gang entlang und trat schließlich in die kleine Kapelle. Sie holte tief Luft und schritt nach kurzem Zögern auf den Altar zu, wo ihr Bräutigam auf sie wartete.

John überraschte sie. Er benahm sich während der ganzen Zeremonie ihr gegenüber wie ein vollendeter Kavalier. Victoria sah die widerstreitenden Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht. Er runzelte mehrmals gedankenverloren die Stirn, riß sich aber immer wieder zusammen, sobald er es bemerkte. Er schien erleichtert zu sein, als der Priester zum Ende kam. „Sí, accepto" - ja, ich will - sagte er fest. Victoria wiederholte den Schwur mit ebenso fester Stimme. John gab seiner Braut einen furchtbar anständigen Kuß auf die Wange. Victoria lächelte. Sie hatte zumindest keine Ablehnung in dem Kuß gespürt. Das war mehr, als sie sich erhofft hatte. Sie küßte John ihrerseits auf die Wange. Die Handgelenke des Brautpaares wurden mit dem Lasso umschlungen, dann gingen sie zur Tür der Kapelle. Mano öffnete. John und Victoria traten hinaus und führten die Hochzeitsparade über den Innenhof an. Nach einer Runde über den Platz begann die Fiesta.

Die Bediensteten feierten für zwei. Victoria war nicht sehr fröhlich zumute, aber sie riß sich tapfer zusammen, als die Diener sich von ihr verabschiedeten. Auch ihr Vater schien über ihre Abreise nur halb glücklich zu sein. Wenn er daran dachte, daß seine Tochter nun endlich verheiratet war, strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht. Wenn er aber daran dachte, daß sie ihn nun verlassen würde, um mit John auf seiner Ranch zu leben, wurde sein Ausdruck griesgrämig. Auch Mano und die Cannon-Brüder schienen wie auf Kohlen zu sitzen. Jeder der fünf war froh, als sich ein Vorwand bot, um sich nach und nach zurückzuziehen.

Victoria trat am nächsten Morgen noch ein wenig verschlafen aus dem Haus. Vor der Tür blieb sie einen Augenblick wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie wußte, daß ihr Vater einen Hang zum Prunk hatte, aber sie hätte nicht gedacht, daß er so übertreiben würde. Gleich zwei Kutschen standen im Hof, begleitet von je zwanzig livrierten Berittenen. Stolz präsentierten die Männer ihre Gewehre. Der Einspänner und der Planwagen mit ihrer Aussteuer wirkten schäbig dagegen.

Mano öffnete die Tür der vordersten Kutsche. Victoria wunderte sich ein wenig, warum auch in der Kutsche zwei livrierte Diener saßen. Sie wandte sich zu Manolito um. Die Frage blieb ihr im Hals stecken. Sie hatte sich gerade rechtzeitig umgedreht, um einen Blick auf ihren Bruder zu erhaschen, der von der Ranch ritt. Sie blickte auf. Ihr Bruder stand doch neben ihr. Was sollte dieses Theater? Manolito sah sie mit einem zaghaften Lächeln an. Victoria wurde blaß. Plötzlich verstand sie den Prunk und die Vorsicht. Sie fiel ihrem Bruder um den Hals.

„Die Rurales", flüsterte sie. „Wenn sie dich finden-"

Mano drückte sie. Dann schob er sie ein Stück von sich und blickte sie lächelnd an. „Kopf hoch, Schwesterchen, es wird schon schiefgehen."

Victoria nickte tapfer. Ihr Papa tätschelte ihr beruhigend die Hand. „Mach dir keine Sorgen", murmelte er. „Wir passen schon auf. Es wird kein Unglück geben."

Victoria hatte sich gewünscht, den Augenblick des Abschieds von ihrem Vater so lange wie möglich hinauszögern zu können, aber jetzt konnte sie die Abfahrt kaum mehr erwarten. Wenn sie doch schon aus Mexiko hinaus wären. Ein freudiger Schreck durchfuhr sie. John Cannons Ranch lag in den Vereinigten Staaten. Dort konnten die Rurales ihrem Bruder nichts anhaben. Victoria begann zu lächeln. Wenn alles gutging, würde es doch noch ein schöner Tag werden.

Mano half seiner Schwester und seinem Vater beim Einsteigen, dann ging es auch schon los. Die zweite Kutsche, in der John, Buck und Manolito saßen, folgte der ihren auf dem Fuß. Sie klebte fast an ihrem Hinterrad. Bis nach Nogales waren es nur ein paar Meilen, und die waren bei dem rasenden Tempo schnell zurückgelegt. Die Kutschen hielten kurz hinter der Grenze an. Victorias Kutsche stellte sich nach einer grandiosen Kurve im rechten Winkel zu Johns Kutsche auf. Buck stieg aus und reichte Mano die Hand. Manolito duckte sich beim Aussteigen. Er hatte seinen Sombrero tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

Buck, die rechte Hand am Revolvergürtel, sah wortlos zum Kutscher auf. Der Mann hob den Daumen und fuhr langsam wieder los. Don Sebastian stieg auch aus und verabschiedete sich von seinen Kindern. Victoria setzte sich neben John in den Einspänner. Buck und Mano stiegen auf die Begleitpferde. „Don Sebastian", meinte Buck verschmitzt und beugte sich ein wenig vom Pferd herunter, „unser Geleitschutz könnte doch in Nogales bei Chico einkehren und einen zur Brust nehmen. Falls diese uniformierten Banditen versuchen sollten, die Grenze zu mißachten, wäre das ein Grund, den Vertrag einzuhalten."

Don Sebastian lachte. „Señor Cannon, ich versichere Ihnen, daß ich auf die Einhaltung des Vertrages genauestens achten werde." Er stieg wieder ein und fuhr zurück.

Auf dem Heimweg ritt Buck mit Mano als Kundschafter an der Spitze. Ein Cowboy der Montoya-Ranch lenkte den Planwagen mit Victorias Aussteuer. Zwei weitere Männer waren als Begleitschutz abgestellt worden. Der war auch nötig. Die Apachen beobachteten die Gesellschaft, griffen aber nicht an.

Kurz vor der Ranch wandte sich Buck an Mano. „Ich reite schon voraus. Wenn John dort ankommt, kracht es gewaltig, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Manolito unsicher.

Buck sah ihn grimmig an. „Mein Bruder hat vergessen zu erwähnen, daß er einen Sohn hat, der sehr an seiner Mutter hing. Blue wird es nicht leichtnehmen, daß sein Vater wieder geheiratet hat. Vielleicht kann ich ihn auf die Neuigkeit vorbereiten und das größte Übel abwenden." Er trieb sein Pferd an und ritt im Galopp auf High Chaparral ein. Am Haus stieg er ab.

„He, Buck", rief Blue und umarmte seinen Onkel stürmisch. „Warum habt ihr mich denn bloß zu Hause gelassen?"

„Das nächste Mal nehmen wir dich mit, verlaß dich drauf", erwiderte Buck. Dann wurde er ernst. „Blue, mein Junge, da ist noch etwas, was ich dir erzählen muß. Also weißt du-" Buck sah zum Eingangstor von High Chaparral. Er war nicht schnell genug gewesen. Die anderen kamen schon heran. „Also warten wir", murmelte er ergeben und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„Hallo, Pa", begrüßte Blue seinen Vater lächelnd, als der Einspänner vor dem Haus anhielt.

„Blue", nickte ihm John zu. Dann wandte er sich an die Frau an seiner Seite. „Victoria, das ist mein Sohn Blue."

Blue zog den Hut und lächelte sie an. „Guten Tag, Ma'am."

„Und das ist meine Frau, Victoria", fuhr Big John an seinen Sohn gewandt steif fort.

„Ich freue mich, dich kennenzulernen", erwiderte Victoria betont ruhig.

Blue gefror das Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er starrte die neue Mrs. Cannon fassungslos an, dann drehte er sich langsam um und ging davon.

„Blue?" fragte John leise, hielt ihn aber nicht auf.

Nach einem Moment betretenen Schweigens raffte Big John sich auf. Er stieg vom Wagen, bot Victoria die Hand und führte sie ins Haus.

Buck dirigierte die Cowboys mit der Aussteuer in den Stall. „Stellt den Wagen hier ab und sucht euch einen Schlafplatz. Für heute haben wir genug getan. Señora Cannon wird euch morgen zeigen, wo die Sachen hin sollen. Komm, Mano, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer."

Buck nahm seinen Schwager beim Arm und führte ihn ins Obergeschoß. „Wir konnten leider noch nicht alle Schäden im Haus beseitigen, sondern haben uns nur auf das Nötigste konzentriert. Und da wir nicht wußten, daß wir einen Schwager bekommen würden-"

„Nun rede schon", meinte Mano ungeduldig.

Buck öffnete stattdessen die Tür und ließ den Schwager eintreten. Mano sah sich um. Es gab einen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, einen Kleiderschrank und ein Nachtschränkchen, die auf den ersten Blick alle unversehrt aussahen.

„Naja, die Sache ist die, du hast zwar ein Zimmer, aber kein Bett", rückte Buck schließlich mit der Sprache heraus.

„Wieso? Da steht doch eins", meinte Mano und setzte sich auf die Matratze, bevor Buck auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte. Das Holzgestell gab unter seinem Gewicht nach, und Manolito krachte mit dem Bett zusammen. Er sah sprachlos zu Buck auf.

Buck bemühte sich, sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Er kam heran und zog den Schwager auf die Füße. „Das wollte ich dir erklären, wenn ich die Zeit dazu gehabt hätte. Wir mußten erstmal alles notdürftig zusammenflicken, als wir hier angekommen sind."

Mano sah ihn mißmutig an.

„Du könntest bei mir übernachten", bot Buck an. „Ich habe ein Doppelbett. Das hält uns beide aus. Ehrlich." Er führte seinen Schwager ins Nebenzimmer.

Mano ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Das Zimmer war genauso groß wie das, das er beziehen sollte. Aber Bucks Bett hatte ein Metallgestell. Das warf nichts so leicht um. Er nickte zustimmend, und Buck lächelte erleichtert. Buck wollte nicht, daß sich Mano wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vorkam. Es würde noch mächtigen Ärger geben mit Blue, und Buck wollte ein Auge auf die Montoya-Geschwister haben. Schließlich fühlte er sich für die beiden verantwortlich.

Big John kam zu Blue, der sich in den Schlafsaal der Cowboys zurückgezogen hatte. Er lag oben auf einem der Doppelstockbetten. Die Cowboys saßen am Tisch und spielten Karten.

„Der Boss", meinte Ira. Er und die anderen ließen Blue und Big John allein.

John setzte sich zu seinem Sohn ans Bett. „Ich möchte mit dir reden", begann er betont ruhig.

„Worüber?" fragte Blue schnippisch.

„Darüber, wie man sich als Mann benimmt!" bemerkte John aufgebracht.

Blue erhob sich von seinem Lager. „Ich denke, darüber brauchst du mir nichts mehr zu sagen."

„Vielleicht nicht", stimmte ihm sein Vater zu. „Vielleicht wirklich nicht. Denn wenn es mir bis jetzt nicht gelungen ist, dir etwas davon mitzugeben, ist es zu spät."

„Du hattest gut und gern zwanzig Jahre Zeit dazu", entgegnete Blue. „Doch du konntest nur eins: mich unterdrücken und unten halten."

„Wenn du dich wie ein Mann dagegen aufgelehnt hättest, aber du hast es nie darauf ankommmen lassen", hielt John dagegen. „Darauf habe ich immer gewartet. Die ganze Zeit."

Blue stand auf. „Gut, das kannst du sehr gerne haben. Hier stehe ich, Big John Cannon. Und zwar auf meinen eigenen Beinen, auf meinen eigenen zwei Beinen! Deine jahrelange Hilfestellung, die kannst du dir jetzt schenken", meinte er wütend.

John stand ebenfalls auf. „Das ist jetzt deine Angelegenheit, mein Junge." Er ging. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und kam ein paar Schritte zurück. „Aber eines sage ich dir: Solange, wie du hier auf meiner Ranch bist, wirst du meiner Frau mit Höflichkeit begegnen. Hast du das verstanden, Blue!"

„Ja. Solange ich noch hier bin, ist das auch alles, was sie von mir erwarten darf", gab Blue zurück. „Sie wird nichts anderes als deine Frau für mich sein. Und noch etwas: mein Name ist Billy und nicht Blue. Die Zeit des Jagdhundes ist vorbei." Blue drehte sich um und ging in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes.

„Komm her! Komm her!" befahl Big John, und Blue gehorchte, so wie immer.

„Keiner hält dich hier fest. Keiner! Du bist frei und kannst gehen. Jederzeit!" Damit verließ Big John den Schlafsaal.

Blue rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Er sah seinem Vater nach, dann setzte er sich auf das nächste Bett und weinte in das Kopfkissen.

Victoria betrat das Schlafzimmer. Ihr Ehemann saß im Sessel, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. „Ich dachte, du würdest bereits schlafen. Es ist spät", sagte sie verwundert. Ihr Bruder hatte ihr von Johns Auseinandersetzung mit Blue erzählt.

John sah sie ruhig an. „Ich hatte noch über etwas wichtiges nachzudenken."

Victoria stellte sich vor ihren Mann. „John, würdest du mir das bitte mal aufmachen?" fragte sie. Allein konnte sie das Korsett nicht öffnen, und eine Zofe hatte sie nicht mitnehmen wollen.

„Ja, gern." John öffnete die Verschlüsse.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um deinen Sohn, ja?" fragte seine Frau.

„Ja, darüber auch", gab John zu.

Victoria ging zum Spiegel und löste ihre Haare. Dabei hatte sie ganz nebenbei ihren Ehemann im Auge. „Vielleicht ist es besser, ich gehe zu meinem Vater zurück", sagte sie.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte Big John entgeistert.

„Ich möchte mich nicht zwischen dich und deinen Sohn stellen."

John kam zu ihr und nahm sie bei den Schultern. „Du bist meine Frau. Du bist jetzt Mrs. John Cannon", sagte er streng.

„Deine Frau bin ich doch nur dem Namen nach. Ich bin doch nur der Preis für euer Bündnis, oder?" fragte Victoria. „Ist diese nützliche Verbindung dir wirklich wichtiger als die Liebe deines Sohnes?"

„Ja, ich weiß selbst sehr gut, daß es zu unserer Ehe nicht aus reiner Liebe gekommen ist. Ich bin ein harter Mann, und Liebe ist etwas, was mir sehr schwerfällt. Schon das Wort auszusprechen, ist sehr schwer. Aber du bist meine Frau. Und ich respektiere dich als meine Frau. Und das wird mein Sohn auch tun", erwiderte John entschieden.

Victoria wußte nicht, wie sie dagegen argumentieren konnte. Und sie wollte es auch gar nicht. Sie wollte genauso sehr Mrs. Cannon sein, wie John es von ihr verlangte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß Blue zur Vernunft kam.

Drei Tage später hatte Buck endlich Blues Pferd gefunden. Sein Neffe hatte es sich am Fluß bequem gemacht. Buck sah sich um. „Na, mein Junge, es ist hübsch hier", meinte er. „Immerhin suche dich schon zwei Tage. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Blue sah ihn zweifelnd an.

Buck lud das Gewehr, das sein Neffe unvorsichtigerweise in einiger Entfernung gegen einen Felsen gelehnt hatte, und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Du mußt verstehen, hier in dieser Gegend ist alles ziemlich unsicher geworden, verstehst du? Die Apachen sind überall. Darum steh jetzt auf und komm nach Hause. Bitte."

Blue schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich gehe nicht."

„Ich kann mir denken, wie dir zumute ist. Aber würde das was ändern, wenn du dich hier umbringen läßt? Gar nichts. Du würdest mir nur fehlen."

Blue sah vorsichtig zu seinem Onkel. Buck schien es ehrlich zu meinen.

„Also, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, du kommst jetzt nach Hause", befahl der Onkel ungeduldig. „Ganz gleich, ob so oder so."

Blue schüttelte stur den Kopf. „Ich kenne kein Zuhause mehr."

„Ach, der verdammte Ärger mit dir ist, du erwartest immer von anderen, daß sie bloß an dich denken, ohne selbst mal an andere Menschen zu denken", fuhr Buck auf.

„Dazu hatte er kein Recht, Buck", schluchzte Blue. „Kein Recht, diese Frau ins Haus meiner Mutter zu bringen, die doch gerade erst unter der Erde ist."

„Hast du deinem Vater überhaupt Gelegenheit gegeben, es zu erklären? Ich wollte es dir ja zuerst sagen und auch erklären. Blue, mein Junge, jetzt hör mal zu. Siehst du, sie hatten doch gar keine Wahl. Sie hatten doch beide keine Wahl."

„Das ist doch kein ausreichender Grund für das, was sie getan haben!" Blue ging weg.

Buck kam ihm hinterher. „Es ist jetzt zwar weder die rechte Zeit noch der rechte Ort dafür, aber ich werde versuchen, es dir mal zu erklären." Er warf das Gewehr zu Boden und stellte sich hinter seinen Neffen. „Montoya meinte, das wäre der einzige Weg, deinem Vater zu vertrauen. Keine Heirat, dann auch kein Bündnis gegen Cochise. Und dann auch kein High Chaparral mehr!"

Blue wandte sich halb um. „Dann war das also alles für High Chaparral, nicht wahr? Denn ihm liegt ja viel mehr an seinen verdammten Rindviechern als an mir!"

Buck packte seinen Neffen am Arm. „Komm mal zur Vernunft, mein Junge", explodierte er. „Das ist alles für dich. High Chaparral gehört mal dir. Ein Mann arbeitet für seinen Sohn. Und dieser Sohn bist du!"

„Aber er hat jetzt eben keinen Sohn mehr!" Blue stieß seinen Onkel zurück und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Buck sah kurz zu den Felsen hoch, bevor er sich in genau berechnetem Abstand hinter seinen Neffen stellte. Er legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Blue, ich bitte dich jetzt zum letzten Mal. Du wirst jetzt mit mir kommen!"

Blue drehte sich ruckartig um und schlug zu. Der Schlag traf Buck nur leicht. Er fuhr sich über den Mund. „Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?" fragte er ruhig.

„Es ist mir egal. Es ist mir scheißegal", heulte Blue hysterisch.

Buck versetzte seinem Neffen einen Schlag, der Blue ins Wasser warf. Buck kam hinterher und hielt den Kopf seines Neffen unter Wasser.

„Bring mich doch um! Ich will die Ranch ja gar nicht", keuchte Blue, als Buck ihn zu Atem kommen ließ.

Buck hielt ihn schließlich bei den Haaren und zwang ihn, zu den Felsen hochzublicken. „Sieh mal dort. Sieh mal genau hin. Die da werden weder dich kriegen, noch werden sie mich kriegen. Und weißt du auch warum? Weil dein Vater uns jetzt braucht, und weil ich dich brauche. Also komm jetzt, Blue. Wenn wir hier durchkommen, werden wir später mal alles in Ruhe besprechen. Also komm jetzt, los!" Buck gab seinem Neffen einen Stoß, der ihn die Böschung hinauftaumeln ließ. „Lauf schon!"

Buck gab ihm Deckung, während Blue sein Pferd sattelte. Dann ritten sie im gestreckten Galopp zur Ranch zurück, keine Sekunde zu früh. Die Verfolger waren ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Joe hatte gerade noch Zeit, den Wagen hinter ihnen wieder vor das Tor zu fahren, dann waren die Apachen auch schon heran. Es war nur eine kleine Gruppe, die gleich wieder abdrehte. Jetzt wußten sie aber, daß bald mit einem Großangriff zu rechnen war.

Alle blieben auf ihren Posten. Als die Nacht hereinbrach, hatte sich noch immer nichts getan. Die Nerven lagen blank. John ging zu seinem Sohn, der neben dem Tor Wache schob. Blue sah ihn an und sah langsam wieder weg. Sein Vater sagte auch nichts, er lächelte nur erleichtert.

Victoria trat aus dem Haus. John ging zu ihr. Er reichte seiner Frau seinen Revolver. Victoria, die ihre Angst nicht ganz verbergen konnte, nahm die Waffe entgegen. „Ich danke dir, John."

„Es ist besser, du gehst ins Haus", meinte ihr Ehemann und führte sie zur Veranda.

Drei Reiter kamen auf die Ranch zu. Ein Wachposten gab einen Schuß ab, um die anderen darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Alle drehten sich zum Tor um. Zwei Apachen in roten Hemden flankierten einen etwas kleineren Mann in schwarzem Hemd, der eine Kette aus Bärenkrallen um den Hals trug. Alle drei hielten eine Kriegslanze in ihrer rechten Hand.

„Der Apachenboß höchstpersönlich", sagte Buck grimmig.

„Ist das Cochise?" fragte Blue.

„Ja, das ist er", ließ sich sein Vater vernehmen und machte die Runde unter seinen Männern.

„So gefährlich sieht der gar nicht aus", meinte Blue zu seinem Onkel.

„Ein großer Häuptling", entgegnete Buck respektvoll. „Bevor dieser Tag zu Ende geht, will er von allen der größte sein."

John kam zu Mano, der ebenfalls die Apachen im Auge behielt. „Warum grinst du denn so?" fragte ihn Big John.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Mano. „Ich grinse immer, bevor ich kämpfe. Dann fällt's nicht so auf, daß ich Angst habe."

John legte ihm lächelnd die Hand auf die Schulter und ging weiter.

Die Indianer zogen wieder ab. Dafür war jetzt Gesang zu hören.

„Was singen die da, Buck?" wollte Blue wissen.

Mano antwortete überraschend. „Sie bitten ihre Götter, sie im Kampf zu beschützen."

„So ein kleines Gebet kann ja nie schaden", kommentierte Buck und senkte den Kopf, um es den Apachen gleichzutun.

„Ist es bald soweit, Sam?" fragte Joe.

„Ja", antwortete sein Bruder bedächtig. „Die meisten, die sowas gehört haben, leben nicht mehr, Kid."

„Das zerrt ganz schön an den Nerven", meinte Reno.

„Ein bißchen schon", stimmte ihm Pedro zu und zupfte sich nervös am Ohrläppchen.

Dann stellten sich die Apachen vor der Ranch auf. Noch waren sie außer Schußweite, aber das würde sich bald ändern. Die Cowboys legten an.

Cochise gab den Befehl zum Angriff, und die Reiter rückten vor. Je näher sie kamen, um so schneller trieben sie ihre Pferde an. Dann ertönte ihr Kriegsgeheul.

Reno wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Die erste Angriffswelle war vorüber. Die Apachen hatten es nicht geschafft durchzubrechen. Allerdings hatten ihre Pferde an einigen Stellen den Zaun zerstört. Da kamen Schüsse von den Verteidigern in ihrem Rücken. Die Mannschaft am Tor wollte den Männern zu Hilfe kommen, mußte aber auf halbem Weg in Deckung gehen. Die Apachen drangen durch die beschädigten Stellen in die Ranch ein. Es kam zum Nahkampf.

Dann hatte der Spuk urplötzlich ein Ende. Beide Seiten kümmerten sich um ihre Verletzten. Victoria verband die Cowboys im Haus. Vaquero half ihr. Blue und Mano brachten einen verletzten Apachen herein.

„Legt ihn da drüben hin", ordnete Victoria an. Sie wandte sich an ihren Mann. „Bring mir Verbandszeug und Wasser."

„Das ist vielleicht eine Frau, Señor", meinte Vaquero anerkennend.

Als sie den Apachen verbunden hatten, gab Victoria ihm Wasser. Der Mann sah sie vorsichtig an, bevor er trank.

„Manolito", wandte sich Victoria an ihren Bruder, „sag ihm bitte, daß er nicht sterben wird."

Mano trat an die andere Seite des Lagers und sprach den Apachen an. Nock-Ay-Del, so hieß der Krieger, wandte sich wieder Victoria zu und sagte etwas in seiner Sprache. Sie sah ihren Bruder fragend an.

„Victoria", sagte Mano lächelnd zu ihr, „er möchte wissen, ob du einer der Engel bist, von denen die christlichen Padres erzählen."

„Dann sag ihm die Wahrheit. Ich bin nur eine Frau", erwiderte sie.

„Er sagt, körperlich bist du zwar eine Frau, eigentlich aber etwas anderes."

Victoria lächelte Nock-Ay-Del scheu an.

Blue hatte seine Arme auf das Brett über dem Kamin gestützt und, mit dem Rücken zu den anderen, zugehört. Er drehte sich erstaunt um. „Für einen Apachen ist er ziemlich intelligent."

„Er ist ein Zauberer, Blue. Ein heiliger Mann", erwiderte Mano. „Davon gibt es eine Menge bei den Apachen. So eine Art Priester."

„Daran habe ich noch niemals gedacht", entschuldigte sich Blue betreten. „Ich meine, daß das ja auch Menschen sind."

„Das tut man selten, wenn man im Krieg ist", kommentierte Big John grimmig.

Am nächsten Tag hatte sich nichts geändert. Die Belagerung dauerte an. Blue ging zu Buck, der Wache schob. „Onkel Buck, wie steht es mit uns?" wollte er wissen.

Buck beschloß, die Frage mißzuverstehen. Er zog einen Pfeil aus dem Zaun. „Nicht so besonders. Möglicherweise ist das unsere letzte Chance", sagte er niedergeschlagen. Er warf den Pfeil zu Boden. „Und, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er seinen Neffen.

„Ach, ganz gut." Blue zögerte. „Onkel Buck?" fragte er schließlich.

Buck sah ihn nicht an. „Hmm", brummte er bloß, seinen Blick starr auf die Landschaft vor dem Zaun geheftet.

„Es tut mir leid, was da zwischen uns gewesen ist."

Buck lächelte seinen Neffen plötzlich an. „Vergiß es, Junge. Wozu ist denn ein Onkel gut, wenn man sich nicht mal mit ihm rumprügeln kann?"

Blue lachte erleichtert. „Ja, ich weiß, aber- Ich bin froh, daß du mein Onkel bist", meinte er.

Buck sah wieder über die Ranch zur Wüste hinaus. Bei Blues Worten schloß er kurz die Augen. Dann legte er seinem Neffen eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn kurz an. Als er sich wieder der Wüste zuwandte, bemerkte er die Reiter.

„Siehst du, mein Junge - und jetzt kommen sie. Jetzt geht's ums ganze", meinte er mit todernster Stimme.

Die Apachen griffen mit allen Kriegern an, die sie hatten. Sie durchbrachen die Verteidigung der Ranch. Auf beiden Seiten gab es Verluste.

Blue tötete im Nahkampf einen Apachen. Er war so geschockt, daß er seine Deckung vergaß und von einem Pfeil in den Rücken getroffen wurde.

Pedro wäre beinah von einer Lanze aufgespießt worden. Mano kam hinzu und erledigte den Krieger. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er und half Pedro auf die Beine.

„Gracias, amigo", bedankte sich Pedro.

„Gern geschehen", lächelte Mano und sah sich um. „He", rief er überrascht.

Ein Apache war drauf und dran, sie über den Haufen zu reiten. Sie liefen eilig in entgegengesetzter Richtung in Deckung. Pedro warf sich hinter einen Säulenkaktus. Als er wieder hervorlugte, bemerkte er den Pfeil, der im Kaktus steckte. Pedro pfiff durch die Zähne und suchte sich schleunigst ein besseres Versteck.

Joe erwischte ein Pfeil am Bein. Er verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht, konzentrierte sich aber im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder auf den Gegner.

Die Apachen waren inzwischen bis zum Haus vorgedrungen. Sie benutzten ein Brett als Rammbock, um die Tür zu öffnen. Ein Cowboy, der als Wache im Haus war, schoß durch die Tür. Zwei der Angreifer fielen getroffen zu Boden. Die anderen hatten Erfolg. Victoria erledigte einen dritten, dann ließ sie die Waffe bestürzt fallen. Der Cowboy hatte sein Gewehr weggeworfen und sich vergeblich bemüht, die Tür zuzuhalten. Die Apachen erschossen ihn, als sie eindrangen. Nock-Ay-Del rief den beiden Kriegern in seiner Sprache zu, daß sie die Frau verschonen sollten, da sie ihm geholfen habe. Die beiden zögerten. Da kamen Buck und John hinzu, die kein Wort verstanden hatten, und machten sie nieder.

Victoria liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht. Sie zitterte. John nahm seine Frau in die Arme. „Es ist ja alles vorbei. Ist ja gut."

Dann ging es ans Aufräumen.

„Señor Cannon!" Pedro hatte Blue gefunden. Er zog vorsichtig den Pfeil aus dem Rücken, dann trat er zurück.

John kniete sich neben Blue. Er drehte seinen Sohn vorsichtig um. John nahm Blues Gesicht in seine Hände. „Billy", flüsterte er.

Blue stöhnte leise auf, kam aber nicht zu Bewußtsein.

„Buck!" rief John seinen Bruder.

Buck rannte herbei. Zusammen trugen sie Blue vorsichtig ins Haus.

Es wäre das beste, wenn Blue sterben würde, dachte Mano. Dann würde es niemanden mehr geben, der es Victoria verübelte, Big John geheiratet zu haben. Gleich darauf schämte er sich des Gedankens. Blue war bestimmt ein netter Junge, wenn Buck so große Stücke auf ihn hielt. Und wenn Mano ihn besser kennengelernt hatte, würde er das sicher genauso sehen.

Blue erwachte langsam. Er lag in seinem Bett, den Rücken verbunden, das Medaillon mit dem Bild seiner Mutter um den Hals. Victoria strich ihm vorsichtig über die Wange, dann schob sie ihren Ehemann zum Bett. Big John ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder und sah seinen Sohn mühsam beherrscht an.

„Vater", flüsterte Blue schwach, „haben wir sie besiegt?"

John nickte kurz. „Ja, mein Junge, wir haben sie besiegt. Und jetzt werde schnell wieder gesund. Nur das ist wichtig."

Er legte seinem Sohn sanft die Hand auf die Schulter, ließ es zu, daß Blue ihn kurz an der Wange berührte, die Träne abwischte. Dann ging er.

Buck kam zu Blue mit einem leichten Lächeln und legte seinem Neffen die Hand auf die Faust, die Blue um das Medaillon geschlossen hatte.

„Onkel Buck. Geweint hat er, Buck. Jetzt weiß ich, er liebt mich."

Buck lächelte Blue an. „Natürlich, mein Junge. Er liebt dich. Immer schon." Buck gab seinem Neffen einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Wange, dann verließ auch er das Krankenzimmer.

Drei Tage später war Blue wieder auf den Beinen, und auch Nock-Ay-Del war genesen. John hatte ihm eines der eingefangenen Apachenpferde gegeben und verabschiedete ihn. „Sag Cochise, ich will in Frieden mit ihm leben. Ich möchte noch vor dem Winter mit ihm zusammentreffen und über den Frieden sprechen."

Mano übersetzte. „Er sagt, daß die Apachen hier wohnen. Und daß das Land ihnen gehört. Und darum kämpfen sie um dieses Land. Es wird sehr schwierig werden, John", fügte er hinzu. „Nock-Ay-Del sagt, daß noch viele sterben werden, aber er hofft, daß auch Freundschaft wachsen wird auf diesem Land. Und daß alle Menschen in Frieden und wie Brüder leben können."

John und Mano lächelten sich an. Nock-Ay-Del wendete sein Pferd und ritt davon. Die Mannschaft von High Chaparral sah ihm nach.

„Weißt du was, Pa?" sagte Blue. „Es ist ein wunderbares Land. Es- es ist unser Land. Und es wird jetzt auch unser Land bleiben."

John lächelte und umarmte seinen Sohn.

„Ja, mein Junge, wir haben noch 'ne Menge Arbeit vor uns, wenn wir erreichen wollen, daß alle Menschen hier in Frieden leben", bemerkte Buck zu seinem Neffen.

Sie stiegen an der Koppel ab. Victoria kam zu ihnen. Big John legte seinen Arm um sie, und sie gingen zusammen zum Haus, ihrem neuen Heim.


End file.
